1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to student lockers, and more specifically, a locker having remote control locking, opening, and noise-making mechanisms operable by a key chain transmitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic locking systems for lockers have been the subject of earlier patents. Handicapped persons, especially students in wheelchairs need to be able to locate, unlock, and open their school lockers by remote control. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention. The related art of interest describes various locks, but none disclose the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,277, issued in April 1999 to Keskin et al., describes a programmable digital electronic lock for a locker. The lock may be opened using a keypad that is permanently mounted to the locker door. Keskin discloses only a solenoid locking mechanism but not the higher efficiency pendulum lock. Moreover, Keskin does not disclose a locker assembly having separate mechanisms that cooperate to both unlock and then open a locker; nor does Keskin a keypad that can signal and cause the triple function of beeping, unlocking, and opening, in distinct intervals. Thus Keskin does not disclose the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,086, issued in August 1999 to Tischendorf, et al., describes a keyless locking mechanism, with a portable remote to lock and to unlock a house door. The Tischendorf device is not suited to a gym locker and it lacks both the structure and functionality of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,436, issued in October 1997 to C. E. Alexander, describes a remote control door lock system to remotely lock and unlock the deadbolt on a door. The Alexander device lacks the structure, combination of components, and functionality of the present invention.
United Kingdom Application No. GB 2,159,567, published in December 1985, describes a storage container that unlocks with the use of a remote control. However, the '567 does not disclose a storage receptacle that both unlocks and opens with the remote control, just one that unlocks with the remote control. Nor does it have the additional features such as a release lever, pendulum lock to increase efficiency, or the noise-making mechanism.
Other patents which have some relevance to the present invention include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,206, issued October, 1988 to Motsumoto, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,776, issued September, 1991 to Anderson, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,260, issued November, 1993 to Lin, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,025, issued February, 1995 to Figh, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,274, issued April, 1995 to Lambropoulos, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,134, issued October 1997 to Tsui, P. Y., U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,094 issued April, 1999 to Narisada, et al.; and United Kingdom Patent Application No. GB 2,078,845 published February, 1982.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, there is a need for a remotely controlled school locker that is operable by a transmitter on a key chain, and that has one or more, or a combination of the features of the present invention in order to solve the problems of efficiency, security, and versatility.